When everything changes
by dragonsniper66
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, the character Alyna belongs to Kiliani who wrote Love of dragonesses thank you read and review. If you have any ideas for this leave it in the comments :-) Justin's P.o.v Chapter 1: Cynder "I need to find the last practice dummy so I can finally end this training." I said as I was walking down a steep slope. I saw two gi
1. Chapter 1 Cynder

**This is my first fanfiction, the character Alyna belongs to Kiliani who wrote Love of dragonesses thank you read and review. If you have any ideas for this leave it in the comments :-)**

Justin's P.o.v

Chapter 1: Cynder

"I need to find the last practice dummy so I can finally end this training." I said as I was walking down a steep slope. I saw two girls the first she had black hair with a cleaver, the other one had white hair and a straight sword in the sheath. I readied my U.S Navy knife and I walked over to them they looked at me "What are you two doing here?"

"We are here to look at the forest soldier, (I'm wearing the Airforce bdu)"

"I'm not a soldier it's just uniform we don't go fight we search and rescue survivors and this is private property I need to ask you to leave."

"Ok."

"Wait a second, wasn't there two of them?" Instinctly I rolled to the right and as I did a blade passed where I was standing. The silver hair girl looked at me. She smiled creepily

"He's a fast one Cynder!"

"Looks like he has faster reflexives than I thought Alyna." She tore her cleaver off her back and took a swing at me it cut my uniform grazing my chest. I couldn't pull out my knife for some reason I started to get scared of the black hair. She started to walk closer finally my limbs obeyed me and I punched her in the face (I know all you people say "a man who punches a girl is no man." I'm sorry but she almost killed me) she backed up holding her face.

"Cynder are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sorry kid I tried to make this quick but I guess I can't." She gave me an evil smile, her clothes and skin turned into black scales except for her stomach neck, and wing membrane which were red. Her friend skin clothes turned into white scales while her neck, stomach, and wing membrane was icy blue and her scales turned white.

"Holy shit" The white one flew into the air I looked at the black one. We started to circle each other. "Ok she has claws can breathe who knows what and she has armor like scales and she can fly. I am totally screwed." She lunged at me as I dodged to the right she pivoted and scratched?me across the face.

"Before I do what I'm about to do I would like to know your name."

"Justin."

"My name is Cynder" she charged at me again but this time I sidestepped anf punched her in the cheek. Instantly my hand rang. "Ow shouldn't have done that!" She snarled at me then i felt something hit the back of my head. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Cynder, a purple, white, and pink dragonesses

 **Mwahaha a cliff hanger this is my first ever fanfiction so read and enjoy. I will try to make the next chapters longer.**


	2. Chapter 2 the portal

**If you are going to criticize my work tell me the errors otherwise R &R**

 **Justin's pov**

Chapter 2: the portal for those who are wondering it will be a SpyroXCynder

I woke up in the parking lot. To make sure that was not a dream I reached up for my face. It was healed though my clothes were still torn up. "They healed me but why?"

"JUSTIN!" my pal Chris said

"Well I am in trouble."

"Justin, what the hell happened to you?"

"I have no idea I was looking for the last manikin and I was attacked by two animals I was about to beat one of them then I blacked out and woke up here."

"Well at least your safe, lets get you to your house." We left to my house it was about 45 minutes from here. Once we got there I unlocked the door and went inside. I live alone because three years ago there was a fire there was a fire that killed my entire family. I woke up, saw the fire, and jumped through my window and ran to the end of the driveway and called 911. When they got here they said no one else made it.

Cynder's POV

"Thank you Spyro for saving me back there." I said

"Don't mention it, I won't let any humans hurt you. But we have bigger problems than them the portal to Warfang is still out there. We need to close it before any human steps in it because we won't be able to get him back

"I think the portal was somewhere when we fought that kid."

"We should go look there."

Justin's pov

As I was going back to CERT, I saw something go in the forest. I looked at the hangar. "I can miss one day." I followed it until I lost him. I took a right and there was a glowing light I went towards it. "The heck?" in front of me was a spiraling hole, a portal.

"JUSTIN! LOOK OUT! I turned around, then I felt myself get lifted off the ground and was thrown into the portal. I landed on the ground and blacked out again.

 **Justin owned count: 2. What happened to Justin we will see in the next chapter enjoy and don't forget to read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Where Am I?

Chapter 3: Where am I

When I woke up, I got up and took a look around. "This looks like a battlefield. Wait… is that dragon armor? I walked around some more. There is a lot of skeletons here. Is that an ape?" I looked at the skeleton. Then it started to move. "What's going on here" It got up and looked at me, then it charged into me, knocking me into the ground, pinning me There was a sword above me a few feet away. I desperately reached out, it was a few inches to short I grabbed the skeleton ape's head and threw it to the side, then I jumped for the sword. As soon as I grabbed it the ape tackled me, I put my feet on his ribs, and kicked him back. I grabbed my sword and stabbed him through the head. "Eat that bitch." I looked around then I saw something shiny out of the corner of my eye. I slowly and cautiously walked toward it, when I reached it I couldn't believe my eyes. There in the grass laid a pistol. "That means I'm not the only human on this planet or dimension!" as I picked up the gun there were extra bullets underneath. I picked up the bullets and stuffed them in my bag (for CERT training we get a backpack full of medical supplies I forgot to mention it until now.

Tesla POV

"Hm… I need to go get my bag and then I need to get an ape skeleton for Javi so he can see why they keep reviving." I looked at the battlefield and saw an ape with no hair except for its head fighting a skeleton ape. Then I watched him pick up a silver looking thing and put it in his bag. He froze when he saw me.

Justin's POV

The dragoness stared at me. "I thought apes were dead." She said

"I'm not an ape."

"and I'm not a dragon."

"Technically you're an anthromorphic dragon. (dragon with human body structure.)"

"Aww look who knows his animals." She smiled. "I guess I have to kill you now. Shame I kind of like you." She charged at me and I dodged to the right. She whipped around and smacked me in the face. Then, she shocked my arm and finally tackled me to the ground. Her arms pinned my shoulders on the ground. She smiled at me and then, unexpectedly licked my cheek. "Salty… well at least you will taste good." She leaned down to bite my neck.

"Tesla stop!" it was Cynder "He is a friend."

"Oh good I didn't want to kill him."

"Spyro, Ember, Tesla say hello."

"I'm Spyro."

"I'm Ember."

"I'm Tesla."

"Nice to meet you I'm Justin."

"Ok we need to get to Warfang." Cynder said "Come on Justin." We all ran over there and in about 20 minutes we arrived. "Justin do you have anything that can cover your face?" I grabbed my hoody and put it on. We walked through the city until we reached the temple, we went inside.

 **Thank you DragonReaper 1-6 for allowing me to use Tesla. If you want to know what Tesla looks like go to legend of Spyro: Drake's legacy. R &R Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4 New Friends

**Chapter 4: new friends. Sorry I haven't written in a while I had a ton of stuff going on**

We went through the double doors. My jaw dropped when I saw four dragons each 30 feet tall. Three looked like boys and the other one looked like a girl. "Hello Spyro, Cynder, and Tesla I'm glad your ba-." She stopped when she looked at me. "Spyro who is this?"

"This is Justin, a human."

"How did he get here?"

"I'll tell you later we don't want to bore our guest of what has already happened." She looked at him then at me.

"ok human what is your name?"

"Justin"

"Hello Justin I am Kindle and the green one is Terrador, the blue one is Cyril, and the yellow one is Volteer."

"Why hello little one! It is delightful to see another human in out presence. Such a catastrophe that you were separated from your family at such a young age. Oh but it is good to have another human here in our presence."

"Is he always like this? Wait what do you mean by another human?"

"Yes Volteer is always like this and he didn't mean to say another human

What he meant to say was a human isn't that right Volteer?" Cyril said

"Yes sometimes I say stuff I don't mean.

"Ok Justin you stay here while Tesla, Cynder, Spyro, and I talk. Alyna! Come here we need you to watch our guest."

"Coming, Kindle!" A door opened to my right and a very light gray dragoness with icy blue wing membrane walked in. "What did Spyro and Cynder do now?"

"They didn't close the portal fast enough and a human clumsily fell in it."

"Kindle," Spyro said "He didn't clumsily fall in it he was thrown in it. Now let's discuss this somewhere private." They all left into another room leaving me with Alyna.

"Soooo." She said "What is your name?"

"Justin."

"Hi, I'm Alyna. Why you're here let me tell you some things that can help you out. First of all if someone says they marked you and you don't know them or like them take a shower. Someone says you need to pay protection money run out in the open. If you come across a dragoness called Sam she is a total jerk don't mess with her she and her friends will hunt you down. Finally, when you go to our school when you spar the dragons hit to kill so protect your head neck and heart."

"Alright later can you teach me how to defend against dragons and when you have a chance can you point out Sam?"

"You will know when you see her." The dragons walked out of the other room.

"Until we know how to get you home you will be living with us let me show you your room." Said Cynder. There was nothing much in the room, there was a bed, a dresser and finally a window.

"Thanks I'll see you in the morning."


End file.
